Drew la Peste
by Aelig
Summary: Le soir venait mais Drew restait là, à fixer l'horizon, sans bouger. Et encore et encore, les souvenirs venaient chatouiller ses pensées, envahir son esprit - et peut-être que le temps est venu pour elle d'accepter. - OS.


**Titre :** Drew la Peste

 **Rating :** K+

 **Personnages/Paring :** Drew Tanaka || Piper McLean || Silena Beauregard || Mention des autres enfants d'Aphrodite, Jason Grace, Clarisse La Rue. Mention de Silena x Beckendorf et de Jasper.

 **Genre :** Family, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Chronologie :** Après les événements du Héros Perdu.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan, et cette histoire m'appartient.

 **N/A :**

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir braves gens /o/

Comment vaaaa ? :3c J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Moi ça va ma foi, je suis de bonne humeur yeeeey /o/ *roule*

Concernant cet OS... J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC ;;' J'ai une vision peut-être un peu particulière de Drew mais voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas, c'était un vrai plaisir eheh :3c J'ai pas mal hésité sur la fin, alors j'espère que celle que j'ai choisie vous plaira !

Merci à ma Bêta **Lea Baskerville** pour avoir relu et corrigé !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

 **-X-**

 _ **DREW LA PESTE**_

 **-X-**

* * *

Le ciel ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau – et aussi intéressant. Les couleurs chaudes et vives se mélangeaient au bleu pastel de la voûte céleste alors que le soleil se couchait sur la mer – en fait, la vue tout court était belle. Si Drew avait une âme d'artiste, elle se serait emballée face au spectacle – mais Drew n'avait rien d'une artiste, rien d'une fille qui touchait la beauté du bout des doigts. Ça la faisait rire jaune, ça – une fille d'Aphrodite qui ne savait pas ce qu'était la beauté. Elle était tombée bien bas.

Drew expira doucement et resserra les pans de sa veste sur son corps. Son estomac lui rappela soudain que l'heure du dîner était passée, et que ça faisait un petit moment à présent qu'elle était là, à contempler les flots en se noyant dans sa mémoire. Et puis, bien sûr, aussi, personne n'était venu la chercher. Le contraire l'aurait étonnée – vu son comportement ces derniers temps, elle était loin de s'être fait des amis à la Colonie.

Bien sûr, aussi, c'était dans ces moments-là que son père lui manquait le plus. Qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, à ses côtés, à rire doucement puis à la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant « Ma Drew, ma toute petite fille, qu'as-tu donc fait encore ? Tu devrais prendre le temps de te reposer, tu sais. De te vider l'esprit. Allez, viens méditer un peu avec moi, tu verras, ça te fera du bien, de te recentrer sur toi-même. » Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille – et encore une fois, elle se demanda comment Aphrodite avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un prof de yoga. Enfin, son père avait un charme bien à lui – et une voix, si douce, qui semblait pouvoir guérir n'importe quelle blessure. Peut-être que c'était ce qui avait séduit Aphrodite, après tout. Peut-être.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, et Drew tourna la tête – juste à temps pour voir sa nouvelle sœur, Piper, se poser à côté d'elle. La cherokee avait l'air un peu gênée, alors elle se mit à contempler l'océan à son tour. Drew sentait qu'elle voulait parler – mais certainement qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Cette scène lui en rappela une autre, et aussitôt son cœur se serra. Alors, soudainement, son visage se ferma, et instinctivement elle protégea son corps de ses bras.

« Arrêtes ça. » marmonna-t-elle aussitôt – et elle le regretta immédiatement en voyant le regard étonnée de la nouvelle conseillère en chef des Aphrodite. « Arrête de te comporter comme elle. » Continua-t-elle, toujours aussi sèchement, son regard allant se perdre dans le paysage qui s'offrait à elles.

Le silence s'installa, le temps d'un instant – puis Piper prit la parole.

« Comme... Comme Silena ? » Elle semblait hésiter un peu, comme incertaine du prénom, de la comparaison – et c'était vrai après tout, elle ne l'avait pas connue, elle.

Drew hocha un instant la tête, les lèvres serrées, les yeux secs – mais une tempête dans le cœur.

« Pourquoi tu la détestais ? Silena, je veux dire. Je n'entends que du bien d'elle, à chaque fois qu'on m'en parle. »

Drew jeta un coup d'œil à sa cadette pour constater qu'elle jouait avec son poignard, comme gênée de poser cette question.

« Pourquoi tu es venue ? » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, comme par réflexe – être désagréable devenait tellement naturel.

Un haussement d'épaule, un regard qui se plantait dans le sien, l'ombre d'un sourire qui étirait des lèvres. « Je n'allais pas te laisser seule. »

Oui. Silena lui avait dit la même chose, quand elle était arrivée à la Colonie, quand elle avait été reconnue au bout d'une longue semaine, quand elle avait cherché à s'isoler – parce que pourquoi cette attente ? Sa mère était-elle déçue d'elle, alors même qu'elle ne la connaissait pas ? Mais bien sûr, Silena était venue la chercher, avec le sourire, avec ses yeux doux et aimants – et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se confier à elle.

Piper était faite du même bois, se disait Drew en regardant la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle avait ce quelque chose qui donnait envie de se confier, de dire tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur et de pleurer dans ses bras – parce qu'alors on savait qu'elle écouterait, qu'elle ne jugerait pas, qu'elle serait juste _là_. C'était peut-être pour ça que leur mère avait autant aimé Silena, qu'elle semblait autant aimer Piper – qu'elles faisaient la fierté d'Aphrodite. Ses filles, tant capables d'aimer.

Oui, Drew n'était pas comme ça, elle. Elle était un peu solitaire, tellement intimidée par les sentiments qui naissaient en elle qu'elle les rejetait constamment. Elle ne savait pas aimer inconditionnellement, elle. C'était peut-être pour ça que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, l'ignorait.

Inconsciemment, elle resserra un peu plus ses bras contre elle, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon. Puis elle tourna la tête une nouvelle fois vers Piper, la regarda, vraiment. Elle était belle, bien sûr – ça semblait être un don à part entière des enfants d'Aphrodite, après tout. Silencieuse, la tête un peu baissée, à toujours fixer son poignard – et Drew ne se souvenait pas d'un de ses frères ou sœurs qui tenait aussi fermement une arme, aussi prêt à se battre. Même Silena n'était pas ainsi – tiens, enfin une différence entre elles. Mais Piper avait ce regard, ce regard de milles couleurs – ce regard qu'elle-même possédait.

Et soudainement, une vérité si simple et si évidente lui sauta aux yeux.

Piper était sa _sœur_. Sa petite sœur, même – et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus personne ainsi. Longtemps qu'elle avait coupé tout lien affectif avec les enfants du bungalow où elle vivait, qu'elle avait dirigé, pourtant. Depuis Silena, bien sûr – encore et toujours elle.

Et peut-être que ce fut cette réalisation qui la poussa à parler.

« Je l'aimais, tu sais. »

Un souffle, juste un souffle emporté par le vent du soir – mais un souffle que Piper capta et qui lui donna son entière attention.

« Silena, elle était... Parfaite. Je le croyais. Mais elle nous a trahis. »

Elle avait l'impression que ses mots devaient s'écouler hors de sa bouche, hors de son cœur.

« Ils disent tous que c'est une héroïne mais... Mais elle est partie, elle est morte, elle... Elle m'a abandonnée. Elle m'avait promis... C'est une traîtresse. »

Sa voix tremblait, elle s'en rendit compte à cet instant simplement. Sa prise sur son propre corps s'était encore une fois resserrée, et elle pouvait sentir la boule qui obstruait sa gorge lui faire mal, si mal – mais hors de question que les larmes coulent.

« Si tu savais, comme c'était difficile. Tu as de la chance, toi, Piper. Tu n'as pas connu la guerre – pas encore. Tu n'as pas vu tes amis, tes camarades avec qui tu avais passé plusieurs étés, plusieurs années, tomber devant toi, tous morts. Tu n'as pas connu cette peur de mourir à tout instant, ce sentiment d'impuissance qui te saisit à la gorge et ne veut jamais te quitter. L'adrénaline qui te pousse à continuer d'avancer malgré tout. Tu n'as jamais eu personne pour te regarder bien en face en te disant « Drew, Silena est morte. C'est à toi que revient la charge de conseillère en chef des Aphrodite. ». Je n'étais pas Silena, _moi_. Je ne savais pas être aussi gentille, aussi douce, aussi _aimante_ qu'elle. Je n'ai toujours été que _Drew_. Je n'étais qu'une de ses petites sœurs sans importance. Comment voulais-tu que je passe après elle ? Alors que tout le monde l'adorait, alors même que Clarisse était son amie ? Clarisse, _la_ Clarisse, qui aurait fait peur à Cronos lui-même ! » Drew se rendit compte que sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus aiguë – et que les larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues. « Je n'étais pas forte. Je... Je n'ai jamais eu les épaules pour ça. Jamais eu le cœur pour aimer. Mais eux, ils attendaient tous ça. Mais au final, ils étaient, ils sont tous déçus de moi. Comme Maman. »

Un sanglot lui échappa de nouveau, et elle sentit la main de Piper se poser doucement sur sa main à elle, serrer ses doigts contre les siens – comme un soutien silencieux.

« Silena m'aimait, elle. Elle me prenait dans ses bras, elle me brossait les cheveux, et elle me disait « Tu es si jolie, ma petite Drew. ». Elle retenait le prénom de tout le monde, leur couleur préférée et chacun de leur goût. Elle connaissait chacun de leur anniversaire et avait toujours un cadeau à offrir. Elle était _si_ parfaite. Même son petit-ami était parfait ! »

Il y eut un silence, juste un instant, avant que Drew ne vide son sac, encore.

« Elle voulait aider tout le monde, Silena. Regardes-toi, tu es pareille. Tu finiras comme elle. À mourir parce que tu as vu une âme en peine qui avait besoin qu'on l'aime, qu'on le soutienne. Ils sont tous comme ça, là-bas. À aimer l'Amour et à vouloir le diffuser. Mais aimer, ça ne fait que souffrir. L'Amour, c'est inutile, c'est horrible, c'est douloureux. Au bout du compte, ça n'en vaut jamais la peine. »

Elle avait envie de vomir, à renier ainsi toutes les valeurs de sa mère. Sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer quand bien même elle lui faisait signe tous les trente-six du mois. Mais elle se sentait tellement haineuse, aussi. À penser à son père, fauché par une voiture alors qu'il rentrait de l'un de ses cours. À penser à Silena, qu'elle avait appelée « grande sœur » timidement, qui était morte en la laissant seule.

Elle était une fille de l'Amour qui ne savait aimer.

Qui ne savait même pas s'aimer elle-même, peut-être.

« Je l'aimais. J'aimais Silena plus que tout, parce que c'était ma grande sœur, mon modèle. Mais l'Amour, ça ne m'a certainement pas aidé à la sauver. »

Un bras entoura soudainement ses épaules, et Piper posa sa tête contre elle, le regard un peu perdu. Drew ne bougea pas, pas un instant – elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait jamais comment les gens pouvaient s'accrocher à des cas perdus comme le sien.

Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, non ? Un cas perdu pour le monde en général. Elle avait établi des règles, avait été tyrannique – elle le savait. Elle faisait régner une sorte de terreur parmi ses frères et sœurs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter, à les regarder en face. Elle n'était pas Silena. Elle était perdue, elle avait le cœur sec – peut-être qu'Aphrodite s'était trompée, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, au final.

Et puis, personne n'avait jamais été capable de l'aimer. Même avant tout ça – même avant la mort de Silena. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'aimer alors, pour lui parler si gentiment et toujours lui accorder de l'importance. Drew ne se faisait pas d'illusion, bien sûr – elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de place spéciale dans le cœur de son aînée, qu'elle ne se démarquait pas dans cette armée d'enfants d'Aphrodite. Mais Silena la considérait quand même comme sa sœur, et elle l'aimait – ça lui avait toujours suffi. Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quand même quelqu'un qui souhaitait la voir, qui se souciait d'elle – et c'était tout ce qui lui fallait.

« Tu sais. » La voix de Piper s'éleva doucement dans l'air qui se rafraîchissait. « Mon père a faillit devenir fou parce qu'il a appris que maman était Aphrodite. Que les Dieux étaient réels. J'ai dû lui effacer la mémoire, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté la vérité. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, et Drew se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien la chaleur dont l'entourait la cherokee, qu'elle avait envie d'entendre encore sa voix percer le silence. « Avant d'arriver à la Colonie... Enfin, quand Héra a effacé les souvenirs de Jason et l'a mis dans le car avec nous, elle nous a implanté de faux souvenirs et... J'étais sa petite-amie dedans, tu sais. J'avais mis des mois à lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais ! » Elle eut un léger rire, et Drew se surprit à sourire. « Mais au final... Tout ça n'était que du vent. Je n'ai jamais été sa petite-amie, on ne se connaissait même pas... Et pourtant je l'aimais déjà. » Piper avait un ton un peu plus triste – comme si la blessure n'était toujours pas refermée, cicatrisée. « Tu as raison. L'Amour, ça fait mal. Ça peut te détruire, te bouffer de l'intérieur, te faire pleurer et crier. Mais... Mais ça en vaut quand même la peine. Ça vaut la peine de s'attacher à des gens, de rire avec eux, de les aimer. Le bonheur que ça apporte, ça permet de survivre à n'importe quelle douleur. Même si ça me fait mal parce que... Parce que Jason n'est pas amoureux de moi, tous les souvenirs inventés que j'ai, ça me rappelle que c'est une possibilité, que ça peut arriver et... Et ça me donne envie d'essayer. Vraiment. »

Le silence s'imposa un moment, et Drew s'attarda sur les paroles de sa cadette. Elle repensa au sourire si fier de son père, à la douceur maternelle de Silena. Elle repensa à chaque moment qu'elle avait pu passer avec eux, chaque petit bonheur qu'elle avait connu à leur côté – comme un petit bonbon qu'on découvre doucement à mesure qu'on enlève son emballage, puis qu'on gobe tout rond. À la fin, il restait une légère amertume que ce soit déjà fini – et puis, on se rendait compte qu'il en restait plein d'autres derrière. Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. C'était peut-être vrai, après tout – peut-être qu'aimer pouvait rendre heureux, malgré tout.

« Mais ouvrir son cœur, ça fait mal. »

Elle posa juste l'évidence, ainsi – et Piper se détacha d'elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres – comme si elle avait juste compris que Drew _acceptait_ l'idée d'aimer.

« C'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas seule. On t'aidera. »

La cherokee s'étira, et Drew se repositionna correctement – ce qui fit craquer son dos et lui tira une grimace. Elle remarqua à cet instant alors que la nuit s'était couchée, déjà.

« On ? » releva-t-elle.

« Ben oui, _on_. Même si tu as été une peste, tu restes quand même notre sœur. »

Piper acceptait cela avec une telle évidence, une telle aisance que Drew aurait pu en être jalouse – mais elle n'y arrivait pas, bien sûr. Drew avait toujours admiré ce genre de personne. Ces gens comme _Silena_.

Elle attrapa la main que Piper lui tendait pour se relever, et épousseta son jean plein de terre.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire, Piper. »

Comment les regarder, comment se comporter, comment _aimer_. Ça semblait si difficile. Si impossible.

Sa cadette lui offrit un sourire rayonnant d'une confiance qu'elle n'arborait pas quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la Colonie.

« Déjà, tu devrais te faire des amis. »

Drew était presque sûre que ce n'était qu'une taquinerie, pas une remarque méchante – même si c'était aussi une évidence. Mais avant qu'elle ne put poser la question, Piper continua sur la lancée, la poussant à la suivre alors qu'elle se mettait en marche.

« Allez, on t'a gardé à manger. Tu dois avoir faim. »

L'ex-conseillère en chef des Aphrodite put constater qu'en effet, quelques personnes étaient encore assises à leur table, au pavillon-réfectoire. Ils leur firent signe, et Piper le leur rendit, avant de l'entraîner vers eux. Drew cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut l'assiette pleine qu'on lui avait laissée, les rires qui s'élevaient, l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait alors qu'ils partageaient ragots et plaisanteries.

Un léger sourire peignit ses lèvres.

Oui, peut-être que ça en valait la peine, d'aimer.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Oui bon voilà le bout en bonus qui peut être rajouté après. Voilà. En vrai j'arrivais pas à me décider ahem /PAN_

* * *

Drew saisit alors son assiette, et se dirigea vers le foyer toujours allumé – peut-être Chiron avait-il accepté cette lubie de la part du bungalow entier. Elle jeta la moitié de son repas – il y en avait de toute façon bien trop pour elle seule – dans les flammes, pensant du plus fort qu'elle put à sa mère, à Aphrodite.

« S'il te plaît Maman. Apprends-moi à aimer. »

* * *

 **FIN.** (vraiment)

* * *

Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :3c

Je vous fais des bisous tout plein, portez vous bien ! :3c *keur sur vos faces*

(Pour les intéressés, j'ai une page Facebook et un compte Twitter où je parle un peu de mes fics et tout :3c Liens en haut de mon profil !)


End file.
